The Legend of Ryou: Wind Waker
by DarkMage5
Summary: The story of Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, only Ryou is Aryll, Bakura is Link and there are lots of other changes to make it more Yu-Gi-Oh like. Betcha thought I'd never update...
1. Outset Island

HI! My very first fic is about to begin! Any fan of the "Legend of Zelda" game series will certainly enjoy it. Even if you haven't, everyone loves a good adventure....right? Especially when everyone's favorite tomb robber is the hero. And it's AU, except Bakura has the Millenium Ring. Oh, and one more thing before the fic begins....it's gonna be a LONG one, with LOTS of chappies, and I'll probably start working on other stories before I finish this. Ok? Great! I'll get started now!  
  
"blah"--talking 'blah'--thinking  
  
~~Chapter 1: Outset Island ~~  
  
Ryou ran around the island, calling for his brother. 'How could he forget?!' Ryou thought to himself. 'It's his birthday, and he's off somewhere? Gosh, what a space cadet....' Then a small smile crept across his face as he thought of exactly where his brother might be. Taking off in a burst of speed, Ryou headed for the Outset Island watchtower.  
  
Sure enough, there was Bakura, asleep on the wooden floor of the watchtower. Ryou rolled his eyes, then prepared to wake up the snoring boy. "HEY, BIG BROTHER!!! SOMEONE'S BLOWING UP THE ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!" (A/N: My, Ryou is OOC. That means 'out of character', right? Tell me in a review if I'm wrong...) Well, that got Bakura up. With a shout, he jumped up and nearly fell over the wooden rail into the ocean below. "What?! Someone's blowing it up?! Get help! Run! Run!" Ryou gave him an innocent look. "Just kidding. What I meant to say is that....IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY AND MOM'S BEEN WAITING ON YOU THREE HOURS!" (I know, a lot of caps, but bear with me, ok? And I KNOW Ryou's mother is dead, but this is AU! So get over it!) Bakura glared at his younger brother, then lightened up. "Oh, yeah! My birthday! I totally forgot!" Ryou smiled. 'Took him long enough to figure it out...'  
  
Ten minutes later, both boys were back at their house, and were licking the cake batter they had found on the counter. "Hey, you two get out of that! Soon there won't be any left to make a cake!" Bakura turned around to see his mother standing there, with her hands on her hips. "Anyway, Bakura, I have a present for you." she continued, going over to the big chest of clothes and rummaging through it. Soon, she emerged with a green shirt, a green hat, and white leggings. Ryou stared. "Gods, what IS that? It's real ugly, whatever it is." His mother's face fell. "I made it myself. And it's not 'ugly', it's the garb of the legendary hero, and you, Bakura, are going to wear it!" Now it was Bakura's turn to balk. "W-wh-WHAT?!"  
  
"There! Perfect. You look like a million Rupees." Ryou giggled at the sight of his brother in fairy green. Bakura just sulked. "I'm hot," he said. "I'll suffocate, and people will laugh at me." His mother sighed, and Ryou did a fake pout. "You can't suffocate before you open my present! Here." Bakura looked at the funny-shaped present stuffed in his hands. Slowly, he unwrapped it, to find a beat-up telescope. "Um...thanks, Ryou. I'ts..um...just what I've always wanted."But Ryou was shaking his head. "No! It's my most treasured posession. You can only have it for a day! So don't get too attached to it!" Bakura silently thanked the gods that he wouldn't have to use this thing day after day, just to show Ryou how much he loved it. "Oh, ok. Hey, why don't we go to the watchtower and try it out now?" Ryou nodded vigorously, then looked at his mother. "Can I, mom? Pleeeeeeease?" Of course, faced with her son's pleading, Ryou's mother quickly agreed. "Ok, but be back by dinner, because we're having a special birthday celebration, and--" But when she looked up, the two brothers were already out the door.  
  
Up at the watchtower, Bakura fumbled with the controls of the second-hand telescope. After finally makng it work, he put his eye to the lense and searched the skies for something interesting. 'Hmm...cloud...pigeon...postbox...giant bird...cloud...Wait, GIANT BIRD?!' He quickly focused back on the bird, and with a gasp, both he and Ryou realized something horrible....  
  
~TBC~  
  
Attack of the evil cliffhangers! But don't worry, I'm a quick updater. Even one review by tomorrow will gain you another chappie...or two! So review already! The little button at the bottom! NOW! 


	2. Pirates and Kidnapping

I got reviews! I'm in shock! As celebration, another chappie is being posted--with the introduction of Mai! By the way, I forgot to mention something in the first chapter. This story is NON-YAOI! No Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Yugi, or anything else! But I hope you enjoy this next part, because Bakura will be up against monsters....  
  
~~Chapter 2: Kidnapping and Pirates~~  
  
"Big brother, that bird's got a girl in it's claws!" squealed Ryou, obviously frightened. Bakura's eyes grew wide as he watched the bird drop its cargo straight into the dangerous forest on the other side of the island. "She's in danger, Ryou...listen, go tell mom what happened and I'll head into the forest and try to find her, ok?" Quickly, Ryou started for the ladder that lead to the ground, but turned around at the last second. "But, Bakura, you don't have anything to defend yourself. That forest is full of terrible monsters..." It was true. No one on the island knew how to use a sword, unless you counted Sullivan, the weird old man who crashed against walls in his house. (A/N: You may have noticed that Sullivan is the dub name for Yugi's grandpa!) 'Wait,' Bakura thought. 'Maybe I could get that crazy old guy to give me a sword!' Then, out loud, he said, "Don't worry, Ryou. I think I know where I can get a weapon..."  
  
Timidly, Bakura stepped into Sullivan's house, to find the old man practicing with his "sword"--a shriveled up Deku Stick. "Um, sir, I was wondering...do you have the time to give me some sword training?" Everyone on the island knew to treat the past swordsman with great respect, especially if you wanted something from him. But the moment Bakura said "sword", he had Sullivan's attention. "Hm? What's this about swords, young man? I'm a little deaf in that ear..." Not believing he was actually talking to this weirdo, Bakura repeated his sentence. "Ah, yes. Sword technique. A fine art for a boy as old as you, Bakura. Here, you can use one of my old ones." And with that, Bakura took the short sword and prepared to learn about bloody duels like the ones he'd heard about in ancient stories. Boy, was he surprised when he got lessons in grass- slicing...  
  
"And so, you have now learned the art of cutting grass. But I suppose you are here to learn to fight, yes?" 'Wow, the old lunatic finally understands something!' Bakura thought to himself, then nodded. He was shocked to see a weird old man show off such complicated techniques. And when he managed to actually perform the spin attack by himself, he went into some sort of jaw- hits-center-of-the-earth mode. (A/N: I am so bad at jokes....) Bakura found himself regretting he hadn't learned this before, so that he could have gotten to the endangered girl more quickly. He was surprised when he realized his training had only taken ten minutes. 'Not as long as I thought, but there's no time. Now comes the hard part...' Bakura gulped and opened his mouth. "I appreciate your time, sir, but I have to get going. And, um, well...I was wondering if you could lend me the sword?" Sullivan nodded happily. "Yes, I feel that the sword is restless and would like some more travelling...Use it wisely, my boy." 'Great, now I'm pals with a guy who thinks swords are alive,' was Bakura's last thought before he left the house with a quick "Thank you" to Sullivan. At that point, he had no idea of the danger he was putting himself in.  
  
Running at top speed, Bakura made his way to the forest path. There was a little fence blocking the way with a sign that said the foret was dangerous, but he paid it no heed and jumped the fence. The whole way up the winding road, his thoughts were on the girl. 'What if monsters have gotten to her? There's a big rock in that forest. Gods, I hope she hasn't hit her head on it. I've heard there's a great fairy in there, so maybe she'll be ok... but that may just be a legend, and--WOAH!' While Bakura had been thinking, he had almost run right into a hole in the bridge that connected the forest with the cliff he was standing on. Fortunately, he screeched to a halt in time and carefully hopped over it. With a gulp, he then strode into the forest, not exactly bursting with confidence. He slowly walked through the overgrown grass, searching for any sign of the girl. He didn't even know why he cared this much about her; it was just a sense he had, a feeling that he couldn't let her get hurt. Then, suddenly, came a noise in the grass ahead of him. It was too loud to be a pig or rat, and too soft to be another person. It had to be--"A MONSTER!!!!" Bakura screamed, as he saw an odd, lizard-like fiend with a sword approach him.  
  
'Um...ok...think, Bakura!' After that brief and useless thought, Bakura drew his sword and used the first technique that came to mind--a horizontal strike. It was pretty simple, and he didn't think he had time to try anything fancy at this point. The names of the moves raced through his mind as he executed them; 'Vertical slice! Thrust! Jump attack! Hey...where's the monster?' It didn't take long for Bakura to figure it out. He had actually defeated his first monster! Caught up in his pride, he paraded around with his sword and pretended to be the Hero of Time. This went on for about ten minutes before he remembered that there weren't any cheering Hylians carrying him on their shoulders, and he still had to rescue the girl. Luckily for him, he could see her hanging from a tree up ahead, but what he couldn't see was a way to get to her; the tree she hung from was on a steep ledge, and it was obvious a young boy like Bakura wouldn't be able to climb it. He looked around and noticed a log that looked light. Once again putting on his Hero of Time act, Bakura walked over to it, lifted it up, and propped it against the ledge to make a sort of ladder. While shimmying up it, he noticed that the girl had woken up and was now struggling to free herself. And as he made it to the top, a tall, burly pirate came running through the grass, calling out for someone. "Took you long enough," muttered the girl, who had freed herself from the tree and was now facing the pirate. "I suppose you stopped at a cafe and had a little drink before you bothered saving me?" From the look on the man's face, that could very well have been what he was doing. "Miss Mai, I beg your forgiveness...It took us a while to shoot down that large bird." Neither of them seemed to notice that Bakura was standing there. 'Mai, so that's her name...She seems like a nice one....not!' Without a word to Bakura, Mai spun around and began to walk out, talking to the pirate about paying back the large bird for its kidnapping. Feeling left out, Bakura followed them out of the forest, hoping he could get to Ryou before he alerted the entire village to an attack by a giant bird.  
  
As it turned out, Ryou was waiting for Bakura on the other side of the bridge, and began running towards him when he walked out of the forest. Bakura smiled and waved to his younger brother, happy that Ryou wasn't followed by half the town, armed with torches and pitchforks. Just as Ryou was about to hop over the hole in the bridge, Bakura spotted the giant bird again. He was about to scream and run to protect his brother, but the bird was too fast and grabbed Ryou in its beak. Not thinking at all about the consequences, Bakura flung himself at the bird, hoping to knock Ryou down to the water. However, he severely misjudged his jump capacity, and was only saved by Mai, who was now screaming at him for being stupid and careless. Helpless, Bakura watched his brother be flown away....  
  
~TBC~  
  
Poor Bakura! He does all that, then doesn't get a second glance from Mai. And Ryou is kidnapped! What will become of them? You'll have to review to find out. Press the stupid button already! 


	3. The Forsaken Fortress

First of all, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers. Oh, and that O_O....was that a flame? Huh? HUH? If you're gonna flame, say something, don't just fire one shot and leave! All flames will now be added to the "Pyro Haircut for Yugi" fund. Muahahahaha....  
  
~~Chapter 3: Flowers, sunshine, and....the Forsaken Fortress?!~~  
  
"RYOU!" Bakura screamed, struggling to get out of Mai's grip so he could jump for his brother again.  
  
Mai just rolled her eyes. "Why do you care so much about him? Everywhere me and my pirates go, everyone's a goody-goody-two-shoes who cares about nothing but their family. It doesn't make sense."  
  
Bakura spun around. She'd hit a nerve. "Why do you care? I bet you don't even have a family, or anyone to care about but yourself."  
  
"I do too!" Mai shouted back. "I care about my hair, and nails, and clothes....those are people, too, sort of, and by the looks of you, I'd say you care nothing about them."  
  
Right in the middle of their useless squabble, the postman swooped down and handed a letter to Bakura. "Mail for you from the Forsaken Fortress, sir. Something about Princess Zelda."  
  
Bakura snatched the letter and opened it. "Hmmm...It says:  
  
'Dear Mr. Bakura, it has come to our attention that our latest long-eared hostage is not Princess Zelda. In fact, it is not even a girl. We are not interested in long-eared boys, no matter how feminine they may look. However, we're not going to just hand your brother over, because he can be used for something. You see, our guards are constantly hungry. Fresh meat is their favorite food. Fresh little boy meat. So don't expect to see Ryou again. MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yours Sincerely, The Evil Marik'".  
  
All the people in the little crowd gasped. Then Mai stepped forward. "Hey, dimwit, haven't you noticed? There's another piece of paper here." She grabbed it from Bakura and read it out loud:  
  
'Help!!! I'm trapped in the Forsaken Fortress as Marik's slave. He's not going to eat your brother; it's an empty threat. But you should come before it's too late and rescue Ryou. Watch out for the big bird that guards the place.  
  
--Malik' (A/N: I know, I know, this wasn't in the game, but I wanted to change it, OK? Be thankful it's not exactly like the game.) "Great, now there's two weirdos we need to rescue," said Mai.  
  
"Big bird...he must mean the one that carried Ryou off," mused Bakura. "Hey, Mai, maybe you could take me there in your pirate ship!"  
  
Mai just blinked at him. "Why do I owe you a favor? You've never done anything for me."  
  
Now Bakura was mad. "What do you mean?! I fought off the monsters in the forest for you, and I was going to rescue you, but then that pirate came along and you left. And if you hadn't come here, that bird would've never flown by and grabbed Ryou!" He could have listed hundreds of other reasons why she should take him along, but he just stopped there and glared at her.  
  
Mai glowered back, but she knew that she was beaten. "Fine," she growled, "I'll take you to the Forsaken Fortress, where that giant bird was flying. You can rescue your snot-nosed brother. And then, you're out of my life!"  
  
'Hmm, not a very nice way to comply, but it'll do.' thought Bakura, as he nodded to Mai. "I'll come with you. First, I need to do something, though, so could you wait up?"  
  
"We can't hold up forever, Miss," piped up the nameless pirate, who had been standing quietly by the entire time. "Remember, we're after the TFOW."  
  
"I haven't forgotten that,Rex."  
  
"Sorry, Miss."  
  
"Wait up for the kid. While you're waiting, you can load up my cosmetics."  
  
"That bag is huge!"  
  
"Are you complaining,Rex?"  
  
"No, miss."  
  
Rex slunk off, muttering about the dinosaur fossils he wanted to find, and that was the end of the fight, if you could call it that. "I'll be quick," said Bakura. "I just need to pack some things."  
  
"Good. Be back in an hour and we'll set sail."  
  
Bakura scampered down to his house. He felt bad about it, but didn't want to have a tearful goodbye with his mother, so he crawled into the basement to get his things. After thinking a bit, Bakura opted to travel light, and packed only a shield, a few torches, and a picture of him and Ryou. (A/N: NO NASTY THOUGHTS!) Throwing it all in a bag, he scurried out of the basement, only to find himself face to face with Rebecca, the town brat.  
  
"HI, BAKURA! WHATCHA DOIN'?"  
  
"Rebecca, shhh! I'm busy."  
  
"Wanna play?"  
  
"No!" He checked his watch; an hour had almost passed. "I have to hurry. Go play with Mokuba."  
  
"But all he wants to do is play war! I want to play dolls."  
  
'I can't delay anymore.I'll have to resort to drastic measures,' Bakura thought. "Rebecca, MOVE!" And he shoved her out of the way.  
  
~Ten minutes later~  
  
Bakura ran up to the pirate ship to find Rex and other pirates loading a giant chest onboard, with Mai supervising and yelling things. "Pant.pant.I'm..pant.here.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We're not ready yet. Hey, watch the lipstick!"  
  
"That trunk is full of LIPSTICK??!"  
  
"Of course not! There's nail polish, blush, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, lip gloss."  
  
Bakura felt like gagging. "Umm.O.K.should I put my bag in the cabin?" Mai finally turned around to face Bakura. "You don't know much about pirate ships, do you? The captain, me, has a cabin, the pirates sleep in barracks, and the swabbies stay down with the cargo. You, however, will have to make do in the crow's nest."  
  
'Is she kidding? She doesn't look like she's kidding. That crow's nest is tiny! I'll have to scrunch up.' These were just a few of Bakura's thoughts, but he just said, "Okay," and started moving his things up to his temporary "room". After that was done, Bakura saw everyone else boarding the ship, and decided to check out things below deck.  
  
"Lost, little swabbie?"  
  
Bakura spun around. "Who's there?"  
  
"It is I, Joey, your superior. You must now pass the test."  
  
"What test?"  
  
"The one all new swabbies take. Come!"  
  
Bakura sweatdropped, but followed Joey. When they both stopped, he could see switches on either side of him, as well as a bunch of lanterns and a door on the other side of the room. There didn't appear to be any way to reach the door, since both sides of the room were elevated and the floor was, well, on the floor. "I don't get it."  
  
"You press the switch, first. When you do that, platforms come up. You jump back and forth on the platforms until you get to the door." Joey stepped on the switch to demonstrate.  
  
"But those platforms are too far apart. I doubt even you could jump from one to another!"  
  
"I wasn't finished explaining! You have to swing on the lanterns..try not to get burned, lil' swabbie!"  
  
Bakura gulped. This would be tough! Tentatively, he walked over and stepped on the switch. Just as Joey had said, platforms spun up. 'Now comes the hard part.'  
  
He stepped onto the first platform, and realized he would have to jump to grab the lantern. Wallowing in fear, Bakura suddenly realized that he was being a coward. 'It's just a little jump. Where's there to fall? A few feet, that's it. Now, GO!' When he opened his eyes, Bakura found he was already swinging on the first rope. Adrenalin rushed through his body. He wanted to scream, shout, or whoop, but instead he just jumped for the next platform. And the next. And the next. And..you get the point. By the time he had it down pat, Bakura was standing in front of Joey on the other side of the room. Joey just gaped.  
  
"How did you do that?! You cheated! The platforms must be broken!"  
  
"I didn't cheat!"  
  
"Stupid swabbie.Well, I guess I can give you this. Here." Joey handed Bakura a small violet pouch, decorated with a face pattern. "It holds stuff you get from enemies. Unique stuff. Like Knight's Crests."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Pirates don't say 'thank you'."  
  
"I'm not a pirate."  
  
"Forget it. Just go. I hear Mai calling you."  
  
Bakura strained his ears, and sure enough, he heard Mai's whiny voice screaming his name. "I'm coming!" He cried, and quickly jumped across the platforms. "Thanks again, Joey." ~Up at the crow's nest~  
  
"Sticks, a shield and a picture of the brat and you. Nice travel pack." Mai laughed as she went through Bakura's things.  
  
"Hey! Get out of that!" Bakura angrily shoved her away from his stuff.  
  
"It's nothing private. Anyway, the reason I called you up here was because we've made it to the fortress."  
  
Bakura looked over where she was pointing with Ryou's telescope. He saw ugly, pig-like monsters patrolling the turrets of the large building. There were huge towers, too, each one mounted with a searchlight. "Wow. How're we gonna get in?"  
  
"We? I'd ruin my nails climbing. You're going in yourself. And I have a plan to get you past the guards."  
  
"What sort of plan?"  
  
Mai didn't answer. Instead, she climbed down the ladder to the main deck, picked up a barrel, and walked out of sight with it. By the time she was back in view, the barrel was gone and she had a huge smile. "Ready?"  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do?!"  
  
"Come here and I'll show you." Her smile was spreading off the borders of her face now, and that had Bakura worried. Whatever made a pirate captain grin with joy was bound to be dangerous. But Bakura climbed down anyway; his curiosity had gotten the best of him. Following Mai, he found the barrel resting on the edge of a large catapult.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!"  
  
"You wanna rescue this 'Ryou' and 'Malik' or not?"  
  
Bakura had no choice. "Fine, I'll do it. But make sure you aim right, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
Bakura climbed into the barrel and took a deep breath. 'This won't be so hard. Just as easy as pie. There's nothing to fear but fear itself, just like on those platforms.'  
  
"ANNNNNNNND..FIRE!" Mai shouted, jumping on the other end of the catapult to send the barrel, and Bakura, flying.  
  
He couldn't help it. He screamed. "AHHHHHHH...AHHHHHHHHH..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Feeling himself hit a wall, Bakura attemped to jump out of the barrel, but it was too late. The barrel smashed, and Bakura slid down the wall, eventually hitting the water below. Everything went black.  
  
Back at the pirate ship, a voice was heard. "Oops, guess my aim was a little off."  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
How did you like it? Huh? I hope you did; Bakura will be in his first dungeon soon! Yay! So..REVIEW ALREADY! 


End file.
